Otherworlds
by LilyCissa
Summary: Et si le Multiverse était détruit ? Et si tous les mondes se réunissaient en un seul ? Mettez-vous à la place de l'arpenteur Jace Beleren, et imaginez... Yaoi.


Otherworlds

La plage était déserte, alors que je me réveillais dans un monde qui m'était totalement inconnu. Une plage paisible, une mer calme, du sable fin et personne alentour, mis à part moi. Dire qu'il y a quelques secondes encore, j'étais à me morfondre dans une ruelle sombre de Ravnica, dans le district qui avait vu mourir Kallist.

" Monsieur ? "

Je me tournais : sans que je m'en aperçoive, une femme était apparue. Elle était grande et belle avec ses cheveux longs qui lui coulaient en cascade sur les épaules. Des cheveux noirs, réhaussant la blancheur de sa peau. Egaré, je murmurais ce nom :

" ... Liliana ? "

Mais ce n'était pas elle. Je le savais depuis le début. La femme me regarda avec bienveillance, et s'approcha encore, jusqu'à s'accroupir près de moi. Il me sembla qu'au contact de sa main, une immense chaleur m'envahit, alors même que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir froid. La nuit était tombée, c'est vrai, et je n'avais sur moi que quelques vêtements légers, si l'on oubliait ma cape favorite, tellement usée qu'elle ne servait plus à grand chose.

" Venez avec moi, nous avons un village en forêt. "

" On peut pas rester ici ? "

Je n'aimais pas les forêts. Je n'avais rien contre, mais je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon élément quand je me baladais en forêt. Kallist aimait ça lui... Et me revoilà plongé dans mes pensées, oubliant presque d'écouter la réponse que cette charmante demoiselle m'adressait.

" Non, on ne peut pas. Vous allez mourir de froid... "

" Et alors ? "

La réponse me paraissait naturelle. Même si c'était un ange qui me sauvait, même si c'était Akroma ou Serra elles-mêmes, rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de me sentir complètement désespéré. Une atroce mélancolie perçait mon coeur, répandant un chagrin comme je n'en avais encore jamais éprouvé.

Quand je redirigeais mon regard vers cette 'ange', elle m'offrit des yeux acérés et piquants. Penaudes, mes prunelles fuirent cette sensation de malaise.

" Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Vous pouvez marcher ? "

Bonne question. J'étais allongé dans le sable, incapable de bouger. Incapable, ou sans volonté ? Je tentais de me mettre debout, mais mon corps était de plomb, comme après une longue nuit de sommeil. J'y arrivais, finalement, mais l'envie n'était toujours pas là. A vrai dire, je n'avais envie de rien.

Michiko, c'était son nom, m'emmena jusqu'à un village au coeur de la forêt, engoncé entre les arbres, parfois grimpant même dessus. En vérité, 'village' était un mot un peu trop humble pour ce qui s'étendait devant mes yeux : lumières éthérées et tentures délicates posées à même les branches des arbres vigoureux qui poussaient ici. Comme s'ils portaient autant de fruits qu'il y avait de tentes ici, et encore, le mot 'tente' était un peu trop vulgaire.

" C'est magnifique... "

Je ne pus que murmurer ces deux mots, ébloui par tant de beauté, qui me rappelait d'ailleurs certains des mondes dans lesquels j'avais déjà voyagé. Et bien sûr, je me souvenais soudain d'Emmara. Et je baissais la tête.

On m'offrit une chambre dans laquelle je pourrais dormir, et au vu de la chambre en elle-même, de vieux relents de paranoïa refirent surface. Pourquoi étais-je soudainement bien accueilli alors que personne ici ne me connaissait ? Ou alors au contraire... Tous ici savaient qui j'étais, ce que je représentait, et ce qui dormait en moi.

Il parait que je suis devenu furieux. Incontrôlable. Et que finalement, on dut me sédater avant de m'allonger dans le lit qui m'était destiné.

" Hé ! Alors, tu vas faire quoi ? "

" Je sais pas... J'ai envie de partir, mais comment faire ? "

" On ne 'part' pas du Consortium, on en réchappe. Et pour combien de temps... ? "

" Ne dis rien à Tezzeret, Kallist. "

" Je m'en garderais bien, puisque je viens avec toi. "

Je regardais Kallist, interloqué.

" T... tu es sûr ? "

Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus peur, et rien non plus n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir, que le sourire que Kallist me rendit. Un sourire de joie pure, emplie d'une chaleur que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée, moi qui avait toujours vécu dans un monde froid et pessimiste. Mais ce sourire s'étiola vite, pour devenir un rictus... Je baissais mon regard sur le bras de Kallist qui était venu enserrer ma taille, et je ne vis qu'un métal noir et brillant...

" Tezzeret ! "

Le vieil artificier ne dit rien, mais garda son rictus. Pourtant, je l'entendais parler dans ma tête : " Viens allez, viole-moi... prend mes pensées, prend mon corps, prend ma vie... "

Je me réveillais en sursaut et en sueur. Le cri que j'avais poussé avait également réveillé mes voisins, qui accoururent en se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Certains d'entre eux m'étaient étrangement familiers, peut-être pas au niveau de leurs visages, mais de leurs vêtements. Je crus reconnaître la finesse des kimonos de Kamigawa, et la mode métallique de Mirrodin. Certains portaient également des étoffes que je savais originaires de Ravnica, mon monde.

" Où suis-je ? "

" Dans votre chambre, dans votre lit, dans votre village, désormais. Pour le reste, nous ne pouvons pas vous répondre. "

La douce voix qui avait pris la parole, je la reconnut instantanément. Devant moi une renarde à la fourrure soyeuse, blanche comme la neige, seulement parsemée de quelques marques d'appartenance à son clan.

" Une Miko... ? "

Elle parut étonnée, mais esquissa rapidement un sourire. Puis, elle s'approcha encore de moi, et posa sa main sur mon front. Toujours de cette voix éthérée, comme sortie d'un autre monde, elle me dit alors :

" Tu es clairvoyant, mais aveugle. Ton esprit voit mais ton coeur s'égare. Tu perces à jour les pensées des autres, mais pas les tiennes. Vois, avec ton coeur. "

Tout ce que je pus murmurer alors me sembla être une vieille rengaine, une litanie, comme si je priais un dieu sans trop y croire...

" Kallist... "

Je me rendormis, et refis de ces rêves que je détestais, des rêves d'autres mondes que je connaissait pas, de faits qui ne s'étaient peut-être pas encore produits, d'êtres qui ne sont plus ou pas encore. Des illusions me passaient devant les yeux, formes éthérées dont je savais certaines à ma portée. Puis, je fus réveillé par des rayons de soleil, tapant mes paupières avec douceur, me secouant légèrement pour me sortir d'un sommeil qui de toute façon, n'en était pas un. Devant moi se tenait un veldaken, souriant étrangement. Soudain, je ne me sentis pas à l'aise. Du moins... plus aussi à l'aise.

En sortant, je rencontrais l'entière communauté qui vivait dans ce village paumé dans la forêt. Je n'aime pas la forêt, même si parfois je la trouve belle. Dans ces arbres devaient s'abriter un petit millier de personnes, d'origines assez variées : humains, bien sûr, mais aussi elfes, renards, et lunaréens.

J'aperçus alors Michiko, vers qui j'avançais. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono violet, dont les motifs raffinés tourbillonnaient devant mes yeux telle l'écume de l'aether des Eternités Aveugles.

" Ah, bien dormi ? "

" Non, mais ça n'a rien d'inhabituel. "

Dis-je, peut-être un peu tristement. Revoir Kallist était encore trop dur pour moi, et à la moindre pensée tournée vers lui, je sentais mon coeur cogner dans ma poitrine, comme s'il voulait s'en libérer. Michiko sentit mon malaise, et se contenta de sourire.

" Mon Seigneur te convie ce soir à sa table. "

Changement radical de sujet, pas discret, mais efficace. Cette simple affirmation piqua ma curiosité : il y avait donc un Seigneur ici ? Par réflexe, je craignais le pire. Les 'seigneurs', 'rois' ou tout autre dérivé de ce qui désigne un être vivant doté de pouvoir sur d'autres n'avaient jamais eu qu'un intérêt limité et pragmatique envers ma personne. Mes putain de pouvoirs. A croire que je n'avais jamais intéressé quelqu'un d'autre pour autre chose que ce que mon cerveau était capable de faire... de me faire subir aussi. Jamais personne, sauf lui.

Je me souvins soudain d'une soirée que nous avions passé dans le district le plus huppé de Ravnica, simplement à regarder les gens discuter et danser en buvant. Kallist avait été un homme simple, naturel, qui savait par instinct distinguer les gens honnêtes des autres. Le fait même qu'il eut travaillé sous les ordres d'un tyran comme Tezzeret me paraissait désormais une énigme. Sûrement pour l'argent : après la chute des Guildes, il était dur pour un homme ne sachant que se battre de survivre dans la mégalopole pulsante et vibrante de Ravnica. Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelqu'un de supérieur, qui de là-haut, veille et surveille, mais s'il existe, je le remercie de m'avoir fait rencontrer Kallist.

Et je le hais pour ça également.

C'est à cause de moi que Kallist a perdu ses amis, ses soutiens, et finalement, sa vie. Je suis comme frappé d'une malédiction : ceux que j'aime et que je chéris finissent par dépérir dans mes bras, s'étiolent et meurent sous mes yeux. Alors, je préfère encore être seul.

Lentement, je m'étais éloigné de Michiko, qui, compréhensive, me laissa partir. Quant à son Seigneur... J'espérais juste qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'un deuxième Tezzeret... ou pire : d'un certain dragon donc le nom suffit à me coller une peur aussi bleue que la peau d'un draconnet dracodard.

La table de banquet était richement garnie, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas vraiment. Ce village semblait être un refuge, et non un endroit où l'on s'établirait définitivement. Il n'y avait l'air d'avoir aucune ressource alentour qui puisse nous inciter à rester ici. Si nous étions là, c'est que nous n'avions pas d'autre choix.

Réfugiés de mondes différents, amassés ici comme par enchantement, mais pas au hasard. J'avais remarqué les nezumi, les myr et les gobelins par leur brillante absence. Au coeur de cette forêt ne vivaient que des êtres qui semblaient avoir été choisis. La noirceur du monde et le pourpre du sang versé n'avaient pas atteint cet endroit.

J'étais alors soulagé de voir que le 'Seigneur' dont on m'avait parlé n'était ni Tezzeret lui-même - après tout, il était encore en vie et qui sait ce dont il était capable - ni Nicol Bolas. Il s'agissait d'un Seigneur d'une bien moins grande envergure, mais aussi bien moins tyran. Comme si le pouvoir et la cruauté étaient proportionnels... L'espace d'un instant, je restais comme hypnotisé par son riche kimono, sa coiffe, signe de son rang, et par ses rides de sage. Mais je me demandais quand même ce qu'il attendait de moi. Les gens de pouvoir, même modestes... Je ne les connaissais que trop bien.

Le Seigneur Konda sentit sûrement mon méfiance - ou tout du moins mon malaise - et m'adressa un sourire :

" Vous réfléchissez trop. Ne vous posez pas autant de questions, surtout si elles sont sans réponses. Bien sûr que tout le monde ici sait qui vous êtes et ce dont vous êtes capable, mais notre seule arrière-pensée en vous amenant ici était de donner un refuge à un homme qui en avait besoin. "

Un homme. C'est ce que j'étais et ce que j'avais depuis longtemps oublié. Moi que certains autres appelait génie ou dieu... Ici je n'étais qu'un homme, un être humain, rien de plus. Les mots de Konda-sama n'auraient pas pu me faire plus plaisir : ils me touchèrent, jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, et me tranquilisèrent le temps d'un repas.

Le lendemain fut bien moins glorieux. Je me réveillais brusquement, les narines emplies du fumet caractéristique du bois qui brûle. Abasourdi, j'en tombai de mon lit, avant de me ressaisir et d'attraper ma rapière qui gisait non loin de moi. Et là, face à moi... deux êtres que je ne pensais pas voir ici. Pas maintenant. Un scoriacé au sourire étiré comme une ride dans sa lave, et un vampire, reconnaissable à ses yeux rougeoyants et son teint blafard. La suite... je ne m'en souviens plus très bien.

" Dis-nous comment rentrer chez nous ! "

Je ne répondais rien. J'aurais bien voulu rentrer chez moi aussi, et ils l'auraient compris, si seulement ils n'étaient pas si butés. Putain de scoriacés... J'aurais encore préféré traiter avec des nezumi... Les rats ont plus de cervelles que ces espèces de cailloux dégoulinants...

" Dis-le ! "

Il me frappa, encore et encore, et je tombai plusieurs fois inconscient. Et il me réveillait, me posait encore la même question, et me battait encore une fois. L'enfer est l'éternelle répétition : cet enfer, je me demandais s'il allait prendre fin un jour, quand j'entendis une voix. Une autre voix, différente, bien plus posée, calme, légèrement moqueuse, mais également très inquiète.

" Arrêtez. Le tuer ne nous ramènera pas chez nous. "

L'homme s'approcha de moi, et posa sa main sur mon front, me forçant à lever la tête et à croiser son regard... la braise dans les yeux, un froid mortel dans la peau...

" ... va...Vampire... "

" Joli. Mais ça ne te sert à rien de le savoir. On a besoin de toi et de tes chers pouvoirs... "

" Va te faire foutre Sorin, tu sais que j'y suis pour rien ! "

La gifle sembla partir toute seule, et l'arpenteur vampire mit un certain temps à se calmer.

" Tu es notre seule piste, alors on va pas te lâcher. De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu ne voudras plus nous quitter... "

Je vis un sourire malsain orner le visage blême de Sorin Markov, avant de le voir finalement quitter la pièce. Dans ce manège funeste, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre : qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir passer la porte ensuite ? Et non... je ne m'y attendais absolument pas.

" ... Li... Liliana... ! "

" Coucou mon chéri, ça va ? Y'a pas l'air... M'enfin, tu n'étais pas non plus bien glorieux la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! Ca va devenir une habitude d'être pitoyable... ? "

" ... Liliana... je... "

" Stop. Ne t'excuse pas, pas la peine. Ce que tu as fait à Kallist nous a bien paumé l'espace de quelques mois, mais désormais c'est fini. Je te tiens. "

J'étais sous le choc. Moi qui allais simplement m'excuser pour ce que j'avais fait à Kallist et à Liliana elle-même, je me rendais compte qu'en réalité... si nous avions été pourchassés avec tant d'efficacité, c'était entièrement la faute de la femme devant moi, qui me regardait de ses yeux moqueurs et hautains.

" CREVE ! J'vais te crever tu m'entends ! "

Oh que oui, elle m'entendait. J'étais déjà dans sa tête... jusqu'à ce que la connexion s'arrête subitement.

" Pas de ça avec moi. T'es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ici. Il n'y a qu'un plateau où croupit une eau trop impure pour me lancer tes sorts. Tu es impuissant. "

Je m'étais emporté, c'était vrai... mais j'avais une excuse non ? Saleté de traîtresse... dire que Kallist en était tombé amoureux ! On s'est tous bien fait avoir, finalement. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est que Tezzeret lui-même s'était fait berner par Liliana, qui depuis toujours ne suivait que ses propres intérêts. Quels étaient-ils ? Cela restait un mystère, mais au moins je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne, de toute façon.

La nuit était tombée sur les montagnes que je voyais à travers la fenêtre. On m'avait conduit dans une espèce de chambre transformée en cellule, comme si j'étais assigné à résidence. Aucun barreau aux vitres, et la porte ouverte, mais sur quoi ? Des hordes d'êtres vils et corrompus, qui auraient tôt fait de me rattrapper et de me massacrer. De toute façon, je savais que Markov me voulait vivant. Quant au reste... apprendre la trahison de Liliana me laissait apathique. Alors c'est gisant dans mon lit, amorphe, que je le vis approcher.

" Tu ne fermes pas ta porte ? "

Je haussais les épaules, n'ayant ni la force ni le courage d'user de ma voix. Il s'assit à côté de moi, faisant onduler le matelas. Le silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il ne reprenne la parole :

" Qui est Kallist ? "

Je tournais tristement la tête, avant de répondre simplement :

" Un ami. "

Deux mots, deux erreurs. Même s'il n'avait été qu'un ami - en réalité il avait été beaucoup plus - il avait également été mon seul ami. Je ne devais pas être très convaincant, car j'entendis Sorin émettre un 'hmpf' amusé. Je ne le voyais pas, mais je le devinais, il souriait, mais sans joie. Je crus bon d'ajouter à ce moment :

" Il est mort. "

" L'inverse m'aurait étonné. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux. "

" La même chose que toi : partir d'ici. "

Je dédaignais enfin me tourner pour regarder Sorin dans les yeux. Il ne semblait pas s'amuser de cette situation, c'était vrai.

" Mes chers compagnons ne sont pas très 'vifs', je te l'accorde, mais c'est bien parce qu'on a perdu la plupart de nos cerveaux les plus actifs. "

" Vous avez attaqué Konda-sama. Bien fait pour vous. "

Sorin rit doucement, et ajouta ensuite d'une voix calme :

" Les sbires de Konda pillent et brûlent les abris des nezumi. Ils détruisent les champs de saprobiontes et s'amusent à 'éteindre' les scoriacés, simplement parce que 'de telles formes de vie n'ont pas le droit d'exister'. Quant aux humains et à nous autres vampires, je pense que tu as aisément deviné à quel jeu se prêtent les samurais de ton soit-disant Konda-sama. "

" Je... je ne peux pas le croire... "

" Alors fais-le. "

Faire... ça ? Je regardais Sorin, interloqué, mais il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux. Toujours allongé, ayant trop la flemme de me redresser, je secouais la tête :

" J'ai arrêté ce genre de tour de magie le jour où... "

Toujours cette même phrase que je ne finissais jamais.

" Je vois. "

Il posa alors sa main glaciale sur mon front, écartant une de mes nombreuses mèches rebelles, et cela me fit l'effet d'un réveil à l'eau froide. Il dut lire dans mon regard une peur si primaire et irrépressible qu'il en rit doucement. Il se releva, et se dirigea vers la porte :

" Konda n'est pas le seul à avoir quelque chose à protéger. Mon peuple ne mérite pas moins que le sien de vivre. Peu importe les moyens. "

Et sur ces paroles, il partit, me laissant dans mes pensées... tourbillonnantes au point de me donner envie de vomir.

Je me levais le lendemain, réveillé par les rayons d'un soleil qui venait frapper mon visage. Je ne m'étais pas déshabillé, encore moins lavé, et sur le coup, je me dégoûtais moi-même comme ça ne m'étais encore jamais arrivé. Je mis pourtant encore deux bonnes heures à sortir du lit, mon corps trop lourd pour accepter le moindre mouvement.

Cette chambre qu'on m'avait octroyée était en fait un véritable petit appartement, plutôt spacieux et bien décoré. La plupart des sbires de Markov n'avaient sûrement pas droit à un tel luxe. Perplexe, je décidais d'arrêter de me poser des questions. Surtout de celles qui n'ont pas de réponses. Merci le vieux de me foutre le bordel dans ma tête !

L'eau chaude de la douche me fit le plus grand bien, lavant la crasse et le sang sur mon corps. Si seulement elle pouvait également laver mon esprit de tous ses péchés... si seulement... Kallist, je suis désolé. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien que je te le dise maintenant, et même, peu importe combien de fois je le répète, tu ne m'entends plus... Je me déteste pour ce que je t'ai fait, et je me déteste également pour commencer à t'oublier, déjà, si facilement, ton visage trop aisément noyé dans les images d'un présent étrange au futur incertain. Je pense que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je t'affirmes que le temps n'est pas aux pleurs et au deuil... Après tout, je suis retenu prisonnier - ou presque - chez un vampire qui emploie celle qui a causé notre ruine... Je dois trouver un moyen de la mettre hors d'état de nuire...

" Tu es là ? "

Quelle question ! Je sortais de la salle de bains à moitié séché, une serviette autour de la taille :

" Où veux-tu que je sois... ? "

" On ne sait jamais. Oh. Charmant. Je vais t'attendre. "

Après s'être assis, à distance raisonnable du rai de lumière dans la pièce, Sorin Markov me regarda de haut en bas, souriant en prenant la peine, cette fois, de me montrer ses canines proéminentes. Etrangement, je me demandais si je devais avoir peur ou être excité. Déstabilisé, je mis un certain temps à m'habiller cette fois-ci.

Il m'emmena ensuite dans un grand bâtiment, enfoui dans la roche de la montagne, et me fit descendre quantité d'escaliers. Ma seule préoccupation à ce moment là était de savoir combien de temps je mettrais pour les remonter, ces foutus escaliers. Et pourtant, j'avais remarqué les regards curieux des rats et des gobelins autour de nous... Bah ! Je commençais à avoir l'habitude d'être traité comme un phénomène de foire...

" Entre. "

Sorin me jeta presque dans la pièce, aux murs nus et aveugles, simplement orné d'une table et de deux chaises. Il prit bien soin de fermer la porte à clé, devant les mines amusées de ses sbires. Moi... je ne m'amusais pas... Je me demandais bien ce qu'il allait me faire... dans une pièce si hermétique...

" Personne pourra nous entendre ici... "

" Ah, ça me rassure ! Je te préviens si tu... "

Il s'était tourné vers moi, étonné, avant de rire franchement.

" Non c'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne vais pas te frapper - au fait, désolé pour la dernière fois, mais certaines personnes ne devraient pas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Notamment Liliana. "

" ... hmpf. "

" Oui je sais. Elle t'a eu. Et maintenant elle se pointe ici la bouche en coeur pour nous aider... Je n'ai pas confiance. Ah, mais je t'en prie, assis-toi. "

J'obéissais, ma curiosité attisée par les paroles de Sorin. Lui aussi s'assit, juste en face de moi, et continua :

" Bon tu as remarqué que nous n'étions plus dans le même monde. Toi et moi savons également qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une chose liée au Multivers, et Liliana non plus. Par contre, elle... Elle est en contact avec Nicol Bolas. "

" ... Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? "

" Allons allons, tu n'as qu'une chose à faire, mais tu t'y refuses ! Si t'as si peur que je te mente, tu n'as qu'à lire dans mon esprit ! C'est si simple ! Ou peut-être as-tu peur de ce que tu ferais si tu y trouvais quelque chose qui te dérange... ? "

" Non... Non, de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien... Je l'avais fait avec Liliana. "

" Ah, et ça n'a pas marché donc. "

Je secouais la tête. C'était pitoyable : quoi que je fasse, je resterais toujours méfiant vis à vis de Sorin, et il le savait. Il n'avait aucun moyen de me prouver sa bonne (?) foi, et finalement, continua son discours.

" Nicol est le seul être dans tout le Multivers capable de faire ce que je crois qu'on a fait. Détruire les mondes. "

Sorin Markov avait continué à m'exposer sa théorie, comme quoi Nicol et Liliana s'étaient alliés pour on ne sait quelle raison, et que le deal se rapprochait d'un 'pouvoir absolu' contre 'moi'. A croire que Liliana voulait me prendre mes pouvoirs à ce point... A moins que... Sorin avait également parlé de démons, avec qui il entretient parfois des relations plus ou moins houleuses, et m'avait dit qu'Ob Nixilis avait conclu un pacte avec Liliana il y a un certain temps. De source sûre. Puisque c'était Ob Nixilis lui-même qui l'avait informé.

J'étais ensuite rentré dans ce qui me servait d'appartement, jolie cage dorée, pour finalement me rendormir aussi sec. Sorin m'avait prévenu que ce genre de discussions diurnes ne pourraient pas se reproduire. Hé, j'étais chez les vampires après tout... Il m'avait aussi laissé de quoi manger. Quel mec stupide je suis... de lui avoir proposé de manger avec moi. Il a rit, d'un rire aussi brillant et aveuglant que ses canines, et était reparti en me laissant seulement un 'A ce soir !'.

Encore un réveil difficile. Bien sûr que si ce que Sorin disait était vrai, Konda n'était pas tout à fait blanc, mais ça n'empêchait rien ! Ses Miko et Michiko restaient des gens honorables... Je me demandais ce qu'il était advenu d'elles. Encore une fois... tout était ma faute. Si le refuge avait brûlé, c'était uniquement parce que Sorin - et a fortiori Liliana - voulaient me capturer. Je suis toujours maudit... il faut croire.

Le soir était arrivé rapidement, même si je ne m'étais levé qu'assez tôt dans l'après-midi. Je restais dans cette prison ouverte, désespéré de ne pas savoir que faire... Désespéré si Sorin mentait, car j'avais tellement envie de le croire... et désespéré aussi s'il disait la vérité. C'était tellement incroyable... tellement terrifiant aussi. Détruire les mondes... Cela voudrait dire qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un seul monde désormais, et que... Nicol Bolas y était aussi ? J'en frissonnais d'effroi, tremblotant comme un gamin qui avait peur d'être sermonné par son cruel père. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas Sorin entrer.

" Allô, quelqu'un m'entend ? "

" Ah... Désolé. "

Il sourit, et alla directement s'avachir - quoique toujours avec une certaine classe - dans mon canapé. Enfin le canapé... euh... Mal à l'aise, je bredouillais :

" T... tu veux quelque chose à b... boire... Non, suis-je stupide... "

" Assez oui. Mais c'est amusant. En effet j'ai soif mais je pense pouvoir encore me contrôler. Pas la peine de garder une distance de sécurité tu sais... "

Je capitulais, et allais m'installer dans le fauteuil près du sofa, légèrement orienté vers Sorin.

" Elle pense que je te torture. Et ça l'amuse beaucoup. "

" ... S'il-te-plaît on peut pas parler d'autre ch... "

" Ca me fait vomir. Crois-moi ou pas - toujours le même problème décidément - mais je déteste ce genre d'attitude. C'est avilissant. "

" ... Mais encore ? "

" Cynique, hein ? Je peux comprendre. Ecoute, j'ai besoin de toi, et pas que pour tes pouvoirs. "

" Ah non ça va on me l'a faite des centaines de milliers de fois celle-là ! Débrouille-toi pour la coincer ! Tout seul ! "

" Tais-toi ! Pas si fort... J'ai besoin de toi pour l'arrêter... et aussi pour remonter jusqu'à... hmm... Lui. "

" Et qu'est-ce que tu feras hein ? Tu lui planteras tes petits crocs dans la gorge et t'attendras de voir ce qu'il se passe ? "

" Canines, s'il-te-plaît, des canines ! Diantre je suis un vampire pas un lycaon... 'Croc', quel mot vulgaire... "

" Hahem ! "

" Hmm... Non bien sûr que non, j'ai un plan, et tu es une des rares pièces qui me soit indispensable. Si seulement tu pouvais me faire confiance... "

" Je veux voir Konda Michiko. "

Sorin me regarda, interloqué. A mon avis, il devait se demander s'il avait bien entendu. Je restais sérieux, même si ma demande était parfaitement... débile.

" C'est impossible. Konda ne voudra jamais que l'on approche de son refuge... "

" Fallait pas le brûler... hein. "

" Attends voir... Tu me boudes ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Bon, ça sert à rien que je m'excuse alors je vais te le dire tout de suite et très franchement : des vampires assoiffés, des scoriacés sur les nerfs, des gobelins et des nezumi fraîchement expulsés de chez eux, ça se retient pas. Regarde-moi ! Je suis obligé de faire croire aux miens que je te tabasse et que je te viole pour continuer à avoir de l'autorité sur eux ! Ca ne me plaît pas, mais j'y suis obligé. "

Sorin marqua une pause, souriant intérieurement à je-ne-sais quelle vanne qu'il n'osait sûrement pas sortir. Entre-temps, j'avais détourné le regard, et mes épaules s'étaient affaissées. Il reprit alors la parole :

" Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ceux qui n'ont aucun pouvoir d'aucune sorte sont les plus heureux. "

" Sorin... " J'avais envie de changer de sujet. " Et s'ils venaient me chercher ? "

" Ici ? J'en doute. "

" Ils ont de bons informateurs. Je... je ne dis pas ça pour les voir arriver... j'aimerais juste éviter des escarmouches inutiles... "

" Elles le sont toujours. "

Il se leva et s'apprêta à repartir.

" J'ai du travail qui m'attend, je dois y aller. Je repasserais sûrement en fin de nuitée. Hé, je sais que tu penses le contraire, mais tu es quelqu'un de bien. "

Ah ah la bonne blague, bien sûr ! Evidemment, moi, quelqu'un de bien ! Nan mais franchement ça se saurait... Quel imbécile ce Sorin... pourquoi... maintenant ? Je restais une ou deux heures un peu sous le choc, avant de finalement dévorer une bonne partie de la nourriture qu'on m'avait attribuée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Ce n'était pas mauvais, mais je n'osais pas chercher de quelle viande il pouvait bien s'agir. Peu importait, de toute façon : je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me laisser mourir de faim. Même si ça aurait été facile.

Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, Sorin Markov avait des qualités non négligeables. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, j'osais sortir seul de ma tanière, et me prit à regarder les environs. La nuit ici était assez belle, les étoiles brillant avec fierté et orgueil dans un ciel pur, dénué de nuages. Et pour cause, en baladant mon regard, je les découvrais, à quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas. Ce qui était étrange c'était l'absence de neige... Cette montagne n'était qu'un pic rocheux où le refuge de Sorin et des siens était planté, sur un petit plateau. J'y devinais également, un peu plus loin, de mornes marécages gelés par l'altitude. On m'aurait décrit ce paysage que je l'aurais trouvé sinistre et lugubre. Mais maintenant qu'il s'étendait devant moi... je ne pouvais être qu'admiratif.

Je sentais derrière moi un regard amusé, et aussi un peu méfiant. Je me tournais vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec un garde vampire, plutôt étonné de me voir si calme. Peut-être s'attendait-il à devoir me courir après... C'aurait été logique, après tout.

" La vue est magnifique. "

Dis-je enfin, un peu stupidement, pour ne pas changer, ce qui eut le mérite d'effacer le sourire du vampire qui dit alors d'une voix caverneuse, mais très douce et calme :

" Notre monde l'était bien plus encore. "

On voulait tous la même chose : rentrer chez nous, mais cela ne semblait plus possible. Surtout si ce que pensait Sorin était la vérité : qu'il n'y avait plus que ce monde désormais. L'Etincelle ne nous était d'aucun secours. Je n'arrivais plus à avoir accès à l'aether, et il était fort probable que Sorin et Liliana soient dans le même cas.

Je pris congé du vampire, qui me laissa partir sans un mot de plus. Il se contenta de sourire légèrement, un peu comme Sorin. Je commençais à croire qu'ils avaient ça dans le sang... Enfin, façon de parler.

J'entrais ensuite dans le bâtiment dans lequel Sorin m'avait déjà emmené, et fut surpris de voir le monde qu'il y avait. Des milliers de nezumi, de gobelins et de vampires vivaient ici, à l'abri dans les montagnes. Et sûrement encore plus profondément, les scoriacés, qui avaient besoin de plus de chaleur que les autres. C'est alors qu'une vampire s'approcha de moi, me sentant perdu, et me demanda avec le même sourire de... vampire :

" Vous cherchez Markov ? "

" Euh... pas... vraiment... mais bon. Oui pourquoi pas ? "

Elle rit doucement :

" Vous avez de la chance, il s'accorde enfin une trêve. Gérer autant de réfugiés n'est pas chose simple... "

L'espace d'un instant, je ne pus m'empêcher de la comparer à la Miko que j'avais rencontré auprès de Michiko. Même si elles n'étaient pas dotées de la même beauté, il était indéniable qu'elles étaient belles.

" Vous n'avez pas l'air fatigué, ou blessé. "

Me dit-elle, alors qu'elle m'emmenait dans un étage inférieur. Je la suivais silencieusement, mes bottes claquant sur le sol de pierre et de métal. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, de peur de faire une énorme boulette. Mais elle me devança :

" Markov n'est pas quelqu'un de brutal. Très peu d'entre nous le sont. C'est surtout pour les chefs de gangs nezumi et pour les hordes gobelines qu'il est obligé de jouer la comédie. "

" Ah... Oui il est plutôt... patient. "

" Nous avons tout le temps d'être patients, vous savez. "

Encore quelques couloirs après l'escalier que nous venions de quitter, et j'étais devant les appartements même de Sorin Markov. Je ne savais pas ce que je venais y faire, mais l'envie de faire demi-tour était étrangement absente. Confiant, j'ouvris la porte.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû.

Devant moi s'étendait un immense salon, décoré richement quoique sobrement, et où trônait un énorme sofa. Je me demandais pas d'où tout cela pouvait venir, puisque mon regard fut attiré par un Sorin dont la tête était nichée dans le cou d'un jeune humain qui ne semblait pas réagir. Et je pariais qu'il ne lui faisait pas des bisous. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite ma présence, et continua de 'boire' un moment, assez longtemps pour me permettre d'identifier un deuxième vampire derrière le jeune homme. La jambe du vampire grimpait en effet un peu haut sur celle de sa victime... Je ne savais même pas si j'assistais à leur repas ou leurs ébats...

Paralysé, je restais coi jusqu'à ce que le vampire tourne son regard de braise vers moi. Il se détacha alors lentement de sa première victime pour me regarder avec envie. Sorin sembla se douter de quelque chose et releva la tête lui aussi... pour croiser mon regard apeuré.

" Du calme Kalitas. Il n'est pas à manger. "

Cette simple phrase suffit à faire naître la chair de poule sur mes bras. 'Manger'... Quel horrible cynisme... Sorin s'essuya un peu les lèvres, avant de se relever et d'aller vers moi.

" Rha, je suis navré, c'est vraiment pas classe. "

Il tenta de poser une main sur mon épaule, mais je me reculais, avant de finalement, quitter les lieux précipitamment. J'allais immédiatement trouver refuge dans l'appartement qu'on m'avait attribué, m'allongeant directement dans le lit, sur le ventre, la tête dans un oreiller. Après tout, de quoi m'étonnais-je ? Je le savais depuis le début que j'avais affaire à un vampire, et pourtant, je m'offusquais du fait qu'il puisse... manger ? Ou était-ce parce qu'ils le faisaient de manière si... obscène, et sensuelle à la fois... ?

Je n'étais pas étonné d'entendre alors la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrir. Mais je l'étais d'entendre Sorin essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru après moi. J'avais été si vite, sans me retourner que je n'avais pas pris garde à ce genre de détails. Il entra ensuite dans ma chambre, mais resta sur le seuil.

" Désolé... T'aurais pas du voir ça... "

" C'est... normal pour vous, non ? "

Je lui avais répondu sans me retourner, toujours allongé dans le lit. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais je me retenais de toute mes forces. J'entendis alors les pas de Sorin, lourds et lents, qui venait pour s'assoir dans mon lit, comme il l'avait déjà fait.

" Enfin là c'était... spécial. Je ne choisis pas ma nourriture uniquement pour la saveur de leur sang... "

Je sentais ses mains se poser sur les miennes, doucement, mais je ne pus réprimer un frisson sous ce contact glacé.

" Nous sommes froids. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous n'avons pas besoin de chaleur... "

Je me doutais de ce qui allait arriver, mais je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher. Je ne bougeais pas, tout simplement, en espérant qu'il allait finir par partir.

" Personne ici ne te fera de mal... Surtout pas moi. "

Je le sentis déposer un baiser au creux de mon cou, un baiser dans lequel transparaissaient, en filigrane, des canines qui ne pensaient qu'à une chose : mordre dans la chair tendre que je lui offrais. Mais Sorin n'en fit rien. Après ce baiser glacé, il se releva et me dit une dernière chose :

" J'ai dit que je reviendrai d'ici la fin de la nuit. S'il-te-plaît, n'essaie pas de t'enfuir. "

" Attends... "

" J'ai du travail. "

" ... Avec ce... Kalitas ? "

" Hmm, serait-on jaloux ? Kalitas est un de mes amis. "

" Vous faites... 'ça' entre amis ? "

" ... Quoi 'ça' ? Manger ou baiser ? "

" Les deux. "

J'entendis Sorin rire : " Alors disons que Kalitas est un ami plutôt 'spécial'. A toute à l'heure. "

Je ne savais pas quoi penser, quand la porte se referma bruyamment. Sorin... était comme ça ? Je m'en doutais un peu mais, peut-être pas à ce point... Et bizarrement, je n'étais pas anxieux. Au contraire. J'étais même un peu... soulagé. Les sentiments se mêlaient en moi et au milieu d'eux : Kallist.

Et désormais, Sorin.

Il revint, comme promis, à la fin de la nuit. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avec quelqu'un dont la température corporelle frôlait le zéro degré, et c'était trop étrange et aussi trop extatique pour pouvoir le raconter avec des mots. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi j'ai couché avec Sorin, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne le regrette pas.

" Mais... je reste un agneau dans votre troupeau... ? "

Avais-je dit, une fois que la tempête se fut calmée.

" Si tu nous vois comme des loups, soit. Mais tu n'as jamais eu d'animaux domestique ? Un lapin par exemple ? "

" ... Je... je suis un animal domestique ! "

" Non... Enfin je veux dire, y'a des humains que l'on peut mordre et d'autres non... Ca s'explique pas... Enfin, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, ni de personne d'autre ici. "

Et je me suis endormi, voulant croire en la personne que j'avais près de moi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Et nous fumes réveillés en fanfare. Kalitas entra directement dans ma chambre, en hurlant :

" Rhabillez-vous, on est attaqués ! "

" Merde ! "

A peine le temps d'enfiler de quoi pas mourir de froid dehors - pour moi, pas pour Sorin évidemment - que l'appartement était assailli par des hordes de samurais et de myrs trouvés je ne sais où.

" Viens avec moi ! "

J'étais dehors, sur une corniche face au vide, quand j'entendis deux voix distinctes me hurler ces mêmes mots : Sorin Markov à ma gauche, et Michiko Konda à ma droite. Et au beau milieu, moi, pris dans les feux croisés de deux factions, sans savoir à laquelle j'appartenais... sans savoir à laquelle donner mon allégeance... Encore une bataille à cause de moi...

Je n'hésitais plus.

Je me jetais de la corniche, tête la première, bien décidé à en finir une fois pour toutes. Je ne voulais pas avoir à choisir entre tel ou tel camp... c'était trop dur pour moi. Mais ce fut ma plus grande erreur.

" Tu as oublié que je suis une nécromancienne ? "

Liliana Vess. Elle était là, devant moi, avec son air supérieur et son sourire moqueur. Je la regardais un moment, puis refermais les yeux, complètement désintéressé.

" Hmm... On ne me snobbe pas si facilement ! "

Je me sentais ligoté, puis finalement transporté et jeté aux pieds de ce qui me semblait être une immense bête. Je levais les yeux, encore dans le gaz, ma tête me tournant horriblement. Je le vis alors, énorme dragon aux crocs acérés - ouais pour lui c'était des crocs - et j'en tremblais immédiatement : Nicol Bolas.

" Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te tuer si facilement ? "

" Ca vous emmerderait si j'crevais hein ? "

J'étais prêt à tout, je pouvais me permettre de parler comme ça, même à Nicol, sachant désormais qu'il était même prêt à me ressusciter. Hélas, je crois que j'aurais bien voulu mourir plutôt que de vivre au service de Nicol Bolas.

" On peut utiliser tes pouvoirs sans avoir à te supporter ! "

" Je ne crois pas non ! Je peux effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un, le rendre totalement vierge... Je peux aussi faire ça pour moi ! Lâchez-moi ! "

Nicol sembla hésiter. C'était du bluff évidemment. Comment quelque chose pourrait-il s'effacer lui-même ? Non, j'étais bien le seul à ne pas pouvoir être effacé dans ce monde... Si nous avions été sur une île digne de ce nom, et pas un rocher paumé dans la montagne, j'aurais peut-être même pu effacer Nicol. Déchirer son esprit comme on déchire une carte... Ca je sais faire. Trop bien peut-être.

Mais le dragon goba tout. Je fus délié, et il ordonna à Liliana de me conduire dans ce qui serait - encore une fois - mon chez moi provisoire. D'ailleurs, en ce qui me concerne, 'chez moi provisoire' est un joli pléonasme... Je n'ai jamais pu m'établir null part, à cause de ces foutus pouvoirs que tout le monde convoitait.

Mais j'avais un drôle de pressentiment. Je restais sagement dans ma chambre, me demandant ce qu'il était advenu de Sorin et de Michiko. Nicol les avait sûrement déjà tous tué... Tout ça pour un lâche dans mon genre... C'était vraiment pitoyable. Je pleurais déjà depuis une bonne heure, à m'en faire mal à la poitrine et aux yeux, quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir :

" Vite avant qu'elle arrive ! "

Je fus emporté par quelqu'un dont la voix me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les paupières mais j'étais dans l'obligation de le faire, ne serait-ce que pour courir à ses côtés. En fait, j'étais plutôt derrière lui, regardant ses tresses perlées cliqueter dans son dos, ses épaulières se soulever en rythme...

" Kalitas... ? "

" Tais-toi et cours ! "

C'était bien Kalitas devant moi, et apparemment on devait se dépêcher avant que Liliana ne débarque. Aucun problème ! Par contre, dehors le paysage avait pas mal changé. Dans le ciel se confondaient les phalènes, les avemains et les chauve-souris... au sol, c'étaient des hordes de gobelins, de nezumi et de samurai, qui se battaient côte à côte contre les esclaves de Bolas.

" Où est Sorin ? "

" Il nous attend plus loin ! Cours ! "

Je courais encore plus vite, soulagé d'entendre que Sorin était toujours vivant. Enfin, façon de parler... Etrangement, il n'y avait aucune trace de Bolas lui-même... alors qu'il aurait pu facilement transformer tout ce beau monde en pulpe sanguinolente... Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! J'arrêtais de me poser des questions, et me concentrais sur une seule chose : courir.

Ce n'est qu'une fois en contrebas du rocher abritant le dragon millénaire que je retrouvais Sorin Markov, assis au beau milieu d'une espèce de grotte, et entouré de ses amis vampires... et d'un certain nombre d'invités prestigieux. Il me semblait tous les connaître : Konda et sa femme, Umezawa et ses ratons, le duo Garruk et Ajani, depuis longtemps amis, Chandra que je n'avais pas vu depuis un certain temps, et Szadek, qu'il m'était déjà arrivé de croiser à Ravnica. Tous autour d'un seul et même être, le vampire Sorin Markov, qui semblait être en pleine méditation. C'est d'ailleurs Szadek qui parla en premier :

" On a besoin de toi. Il faut que tu effaces Bolas. Je n'ai pas réussi et Sorin ne va plus tenir longtemps. "

Je jetais un regard anxieux à Konda et Michiko, qui hochèrent la tête. Les autres ne dirent rien, et Kalitas me poussa un peu en avant :

" Fais ça, et après t'auras plus jamais à te servir de tes pouvoirs. Ils te prêteront leurs forces. "

Konda et sa femme tenaient en effet de petits artefacts, qui devraient pallier le manque d'eau dans le coin. Finalement, je hochais enfin la tête, et m'assit en face de Sorin, qui avait les yeux clos. Je du les clore moi aussi, et je cherchais l'esprit de Nicol Bolas, qui ne devait pas être bien loin. Je le vis enfin, entouré d'un halo d'un noir brillant... Sorin. Sorin avait le pouvoir de contrôler quelqu'un à distance... Alors il avait pris ce risque pour ça ? Je comprenais enfin, et seulement maintenant, son plan.

Et une à une, je me mis à peler l'esprit de Nicol Bolas, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Le grand dragon qui terrifiait les mondes depuis des siècles n'était désormais plus qu'une coquille vide. Quant à moi, je tombais en syncope.

Tout était enfin fini.

Désormais, j'ai repris ma route d'arpenteur, un mot qui ne veut plus rien dire dans le monde dans lequel nous sommes. Il n'y a plus qu'un monde, une seule terre, où tous devraient vivre ensemble. Lentement, les clans se reformèrent, d'abord de par les mondes desquels nous étions originaires, puis par race et affinités. Ils se constituèrent en pays et états, et je suppose que la guerre étant la seule chose commune à toutes les espèces, elle éclata de nombreuses fois ensuite, pour des broutilles plus ou moins importantes.

Finalement, rien n'a changé : les rats continuent à se cacher au fond des égoûts des grandes villes, dirigées par les descendants des Guildes. Les samurais n'existent plus dans ce monde, où ils n'ont plus leur place. Les elfes se terrent dans les forêts dont la superficie diminue de façon tragiquement rapide. Les myrs ont fini par rouiller et se détruire, et les kitsune, décimés, ne sont plus qu'une poignée à se cacher dans des îles lointaines.

Le reste de notre monde est à présent entre les mains des humains, et peu importe ce qu'ils en feront : ils seront libres. Il n'y a désormais plus de dragons, qui se sont éteints à force de s'entretuer. C'est en grande partie ma faute, d'ailleurs, puisque c'est suite à l'anéantissement mental de Nicol Bolas que les Guerres des Dragons ont éclaté.

Quant aux vampires et à Sorin Markov, leur leader, ils vont et viennent parmi vous, et je suis avec eux.

Désormais, je suis immortel.

FIN

Epilogue :

Ob Nixilis : La mort !

Kuro : La mort !

Rakdos : La mort !

Yukora : La mort !

Malfegor : La mort !

Kagemaro : ... Pire que la mort...

Liliana : Non... Attendez... non ! Nooooon !


End file.
